Little Pray For You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Orihime yang selalu berdoa demi orang yang dia sayangi.  Oneshoot again.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Minna…

Aq nls oneshoot agy.

Moga aja suka..

Disclamer: Tite Kubo always have Bleach

Title: Little Pray For You

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Poetry

Rated: T

Ket: Huruf Italic, Orihime's POV

* * *

**Little Pray For You**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kurangkai semua anganku di atas kapas putih._

_Kapas putih yang bernama hati.  
_

_Tapi apakah hatimu sendiri seputih kapas?_

_Ataukah seperti kapas yang sudah ternodai._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis berambut orange dan bermata abu-abu ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bukit. Bukit itu memang jauh dari rumahnya tapi tetap saja dia melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada di puncak bukit itu.

"Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu." gumam gadis itu pelan

Gadis itu, Inoue Orihime selalu datang ke atas bukit ini saat matahari akan tenggelam. Ketika matahari menunjukkan cahaya orangenya seperti warna rambut gadis itu. Gadis itu selalu memejamkan mata dan selalu berdoa. Entah kenapa selalu bukit ini yang menjadi saksi atas permohonannya pada Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kunyanyikan lagu ini untukmu._

_Hingga kamu merasa puas dan melihatku seutuhnya._

_Apakah kamu ingin menyangkal tiap kata yang sudah kuuntai?_

_Mencampakkannya bagaikan serpihan debu yang akan berlalu begitu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah selesai berdoa dan matahari juga sudah tidak tampak lagi, melainkan digantinya malam yang memenuhi langit ini. Orihime melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

'Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu hingga kamu mau menyadari kehadiranku.' gumam Orihime sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Keesokannya begitu malam telah berganti menjadi pagi hari yang cerah, Orihime bangun dari tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya. Dirapikan pakaiannya lagi, dicek lagi buku-buku pelajaran yang dibawa dan begitu semuanya siap Orihime segera menuju sekolahnya.

Sesampai di kelasnya Orihime melihat ke dalam kelasnya yang masih sepi, pandangannya tertuju pada bangku yang berada dalam jarak 3 bangku dari bangkunya. Matanya hanya memancarkan senyum pahit disana.

'Ulquiorra.' batin Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apakah ada hal baik yang akan terjadi hari ini?_

_Menanti sesuatu yang penting tapi tidak pasti._

_Wajahmu dan semua tentangmu yang menjawab pertanyaanku._

_Mengukir tiap kenangan indah yang kurasakan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sosok yang dinantikan Orihime sudah datang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat dan warna mata hijau itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Orihime hanya memandang sosok Ulquiorra dari kejauhan dengan wajah yang cerah. Sinar kecerahan dari mata abu-abunya itu seolah tidak padam karena telah melihat sosoknya. Sosok sang pujaan hati.

"Pa.. pagi, Schiffer-san." ujar Orihime gugup ketika menyapa Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra hanya menoleh ke arah Orihime, dengan wajah yang datar dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Orihime selalu melihat ke arah mana Ulquiorra selalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Bukit kecil yang berada jauh disana, dimana sinar matahari terbenam sangat cantik untuk dilihat.

"Schiffer-san apakah kamu suka melihat bukit itu?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. Orihime terdiam setelah mengucapkan pertanyaannya itu. Ulquiorra juga tidak terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Tapi, tidak apa bagi Orihime. Karena dia memang tahu sikap Ulquiorra yang dingin itu.

"Entah." akhirnya Uqluiorra bersuara setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Entah?"

"Iya. Aku hanya… merasa tenang jika melihat bukit itu."

Orihime hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia setuju akan ucapan Ulquiorra. "Aku juga."

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum mendengar Orihime dan kembali sibuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan itu. Orihime perlahan berjalan menuju bangkunya dan menatap punggung Ulquiorra dari bangkunya.

'Aku memang menyukainya.' batin Orihime

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinar kemerahan ketika matahari terbenam sangat indah._

_Bagai melukiskan untaian kalimat dan memutar memori._

_Apakah hatimu selalu kaku seperti itu?_

_Apakah kamu memang kehilangan cahaya mataharimu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jam pulang sekolah tiba dan Orihime langsung berjalan menuju bukit itu. Matahari memang tampak terlihat sangat indah jika dipandang dari tempat Orihime berdiri. Matanya terpejam untuk merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin sore ini.

'Ulquiorra.' gumam Orihime lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bukit itu. Hanya tampak beberapa bunga yang tumbuh disana dengan rerumputan yang bergerak mengikuti gerakan angin. Orihime hanya tersenyum saja melihat hal itu.

Tapi Orihime merasa sedikit heran akan sikap Ulquiorra yang memang terkesan kaku itu. Orihime selalu ingin tahu semua hal tentang Ulquiorra. Dia yakin Ulquiorra orang yang sangat baik, tapi mungkin dulu dia pernah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hingga dia menjaga jarak dari banyak orang.

'Apakah kamu memang tidak menganggap orang-orang di sekitarmu?' batin Orihime sambil memikirkan sosok Ulquiorra

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi memang berat rasanya._

_Tapi bukan berarti dirimu harus menjauh dari orang lain._

_Pandanglah aku dan buat aku bahagia._

_Aku akan selalu melukiskan kenangan indah untukmu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Keesokannya Orihime kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa, hanya ada sedikit yang berbeda. Hari ini Ulquiorra sudah datang lebih dulu dari dia dan kembali matanya menatap bukit itu.

Orihime menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dan menatap Ulquiorra dari jauh. Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

'Mau kemana ya dia?' batin Orihime yang perlahan mengikuti Ulquiorra

* * *

Dan sampailah Orihime di atas atap sekolahnya, dia melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang hanya diam menatap langit biru. Dengan langkah pelan Orihime mendekati Ulquiorra hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter.

"Schiffer-san." panggil Orihime dan Ulquiorra langsung menoleh ke arahnya

"Onna.." gumam Ulquiorra pelan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Ma… maafkan aku mengikutimu sampai kesini."

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang menundukkan wajahnya, wajah cerianya itu tertutup poninya. Ulquiorra kembali melihat langit di atas.

"Tidak apa." ujar Ulquiorra pelan. Orihime langsung melihat ke arah Ulquiorra, tatapan matanya ketika melihat langit sangatlah sendu.

"Apakah kamu ada masalah, Schiffer-san?" tanya Orihime lagi

Seketika mata Ulquiorra membesar, dia heran kenapa Orihime mengetahui kalau dirinya ada masalah. Apakah hanya asal tebak saja dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi Ulquiorra tetap memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya itu.

"Tidak juga." ujar Ulquiorra pelan, berusaha menutupi sebenarnya

"Kalau kamu gak keberatan kamu bisa cerita padaku." ujar Orihime dengan senyumnya. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi mungkin senyumnya tidak terlihat oleh Orihime.

"Aku kehilangan orang yang berarti untukku."

"Begitu ya? Maaf.."

"Tidak apa kok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Benar seperti dugaanku, kau terluka._

_Tapi kalau seperti itu hanya menambah lukamu._

_Aku ingin membebaskanmu dari kenangan buruk itu._

_Dan memulai dari awal bersama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus kaku begitu kan?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar wajah Orihime tapi tetap terlihat kesedihan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku, onna." ujar Ulquiorra dingin. "Biarkan aku hidup dengan keinginanku."

Orihime hanya terdiam saja, mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan mata hijau Ulquiorra. Mata hijau itu seolah menampakkan berbagai hal yang misterius.

"Baiklah." ujar Orihime yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya. Ulquiorra hanya memandang Orihime dengan bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu._

_Walau kamu tidak ingin mendengarnya._

_Tapi aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu._

_Agar kamu selalu bahagia dengan caramu sendiri._

END

A/N: Minna gomen qalo crtny krng bgs.

Aq mw bkin genre ini cz mank kyk yg aq pikirin.

Gmn mnrt minna?

Please review..^^


End file.
